Naming Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal The Naming Policy is a basic guideline and the uniform set of rules used when naming articles in order to keep the organized due to its large amount of articles and images. This policy attempts to cover the vast majority of situations, though exceptions may arise. As with every other policy, following it is not optional since often unseen aspects of the site's inner workings depend heavily on consistency. Please submit any questions regarding special circumstances or any other concerns to the Talk Page of this policy for review and we will either establish a new, relevant convention or direct you to the existing convention that applies to your question or concern. __TOC__ General Conventions Page Names *'Page names always begin with a capital letter': No matter what the circumstance or word that may start the article title. (This is a software requirement.) *'Spaces in the title of your page': If you are creating a page with more than one word in the title, using an underscore between the words is the same as space. (This is a software requirement.) (e.g. Marvel_Cinematic_Universe = Marvel Cinematic Universe) *'The following words should not be capitalized in a page name unless they are the first word: (see above)' * and * at * by * for * from * in * of * on * or * the * to * with * von * de * van *'Capitalize EVERY word in the title (except as above)': The convention prevents the confusion of whether certain words should be capitalized or not. (e.g. Clearance Level, not Clearance level) *'Do not use a pound symbol (#) in page names': The # symbol is reserved in HTML code to signify links to a specific area of a page. For more information on this subject, please refer to our help file on . (This is a technological restriction.) *'Do not begin a top-level page name with a slash (/ or \)': Using the / symbol at the beginning of a page name can cause unexpected behavior. (This is a software requirement.) Using a slash inside a page name is acceptable. If a page called 'foo' already exists, you can use a forward slash to create sub-pages of 'foo'. (e.g. 'foo/bar') In this case, the forward slash symbol (/) is reserved in our software code to signify a separation between sub-pages. If 'foo' does not yet exist, the page will be called 'foo/bar' and no sub-page will be created. *'Avoid using a period (aka full-stop) (.) at the end of a page name': In certain cases having a period at the end of your page name can cause some very unexpected and unwanted results. This is not a requirement as this only occurs when the page is viewed with certain web-browsers. Articles Characters *'Character Entries': Character entries should be listed by their codename if it is used for the character either as a codename (e.g. Maelstrom) or used as an alias for the character within the Project Hecate story (e.g. Grimm), in case they are the latest or current user of the codename. Codenames that are exclusive for the Project Hecate story used with the same value follow the same rule. If the codename is not used, or the character does not have a codename, their real name should be the name of the article. Other casual aliases or familiar names should never be the name of an article unless there is no other option. **If codename is given: ***Codename should be written using the general naming conventions ***Codenames should never begin with The (e.g. Rager, not The Rager; Destroyer, not The Destroyer) ***Latest (current) codename is better when it's been equally used by the franchise (e.g. Israfil, not Grimm) ***Any titles that appear within the proper codename will be written completely. (e.g. Doctor, Mister, Captain, instead of Dr., Mr., Cptn.) ***The character will not be named using their codename in case it has been explicitly discarded or replaced by a new codename (e.g. Grimm discarded in favor of using Israfil again), the codename has been given to another person, or the alternate persona associated with the codename has been discarded by the character. **If codename is not given, but real name is given: ***Real Name consists of: "First name" "Surname", and "Jr." (if applicable). The full name should be used only in the "Real name" section of the Character template (e.g. Patricia Morgenstern, not Peratha Yennifer Morgenstern) ***User name or alias takes preference only when the "First name" is hardly ever used. ***No degrees or titles, such as General, Agent or Doctor, must be used before the real name. This does not apply in case the title is part of a codename, as detailed above. **If codename and real name are not given: ***Name consists of the most well-known alias given in dialogue or the name given in the credits for the character. *'Multiple Articles of the same name' **Articles receive a parenthesis to specify the difference between two or more articles with the same name, usually referring to their job or affiliation. (e.g. Phil (Artist), Phil (Writer).) Disambiguation Pages *Disambiguation pages will be created for names used by more than one character or concept. Items/Vehicles/Locations/Races Page Names *Items, vehicles, races, and locations should utilize a single, standard page, for all information about their various appearances within the universe. *Page names should never begin with The (e.g. Nexus, not The Nexus) *When sharing a name with anything else, the item should have (Item) after its name, the vehicle should have (Vehicle) after its name, and so on. *When the name of an item is not given, the item should be referred by a name that matches the description given in dialogue (e.g. Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant; Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine; Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device) Events Types *'Ambush': An event centered around a conflict caused by a concealed enemy at a specific location. *'Arrest': An event centered around the capture of an individual or group of individuals made by legal authorities. *'Assassination': An event centered around the killing of a specific individual or group of individuals. *'Attack': An event centered around the offensive against an individual or a specific location, that may or may not be able to retaliate. *'Battle': An event centered around the fight between two different factions, being at least one of them a group rather than an individual. **'Battle at' is used when the fight happens inside a specific facility. **'Battle for' is used when the conflict is caused by a fight to take control of something other than the facility where it is fought. **'Battle of' is used when the fight happens in an open area, such as a borough, city, country or even planet. **'Battle on' is used when the fight happens on a specific vehicle, especially larger ships. *'Bombing': An event centered around the destruction of specific or different locations through a series of explosions. *'Capture': An event centered around the legitimate capture of a certain person. *'Chase': An event centered around the pursuit with or without capture of a specific individual or group of individuals. *'Destruction': An event centered around the complete destruction of a specific location. *'Duel': An event centered around the fight between two individuals. *'Escape': An event centered around the escape or break out of a specific location. *'Hijacking and Retaking': An event centered around the capture and subsequent reclaim of a vehicle by its rightful owner. *'Infiltration': An event centered around the discreet entrance inside a specific location. *'Kidnapping': An event centered around the seizure of an individual. It may include his rescue and/or escape. *'Liberation': An event centered around the rescue of an individual or group of individuals in a specific location. *'Massacre': An event centered around the massive killing of as many people as possible in a specific location. *'Raid': An event centered around the obtention of a particular item or group of items from a specific location. *'Rescue': An event centered around the liberation of a person or group deprived of freedom. *'Retaking': An event centered around the reclaim of a previously captured location or vehicle by its rightful owner. *'Sacking': An event centered around the destruction and massive killings in a specific location. *'Skirmish': An event centered around a brief conflict in a specific location. *'Siege': An event centered around the intent of conquering by attrition or assault of a specific location. Potential Types *'Assault' *'Blitz' *'Blockade' *'Coup' *'Defense' *'Evacuation' *'Invasion' *'Occupation' *'Search' *'Subjugation' *'Uprising' Character Series Section Page Names *'Naming Stories' **If no release title is yet known, or it shares its name with an existing character, the word "story" should be added in parenthesis following the title, and not capitalized, as it is out-of universe information. (e.g. Maelstrom (story).) **If the story shares its name with an existing page, but the series includes The in its full release title, the series page should use the full name, and the character page should use the name without The (e.g. The Trismegistus Council vs. Trismegistus Council). *'Naming Issues' **All story issues should be named using its full title instead of the Issue number. **When an issue shares its name with an existing page, the word issue should be added in parenthesis following the title, and not capitalized, as it is out-of universe information. (e.g. Phoenix (issue)) **When an episode shares its name with an episode from another series, the name of the TV series should be added in parenthesis following the title. Pilot (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) and Pilot (The Defenders) Sub-Pages *In order to keep related pages grouped together, sub-pages are often utilized. Sub-pages exist in the same namespace as their parent page and can usually be found from automatically generated links in corresponding article templates. *Some subpage examples include: **Character/Gallery **Character/Quote Category:Project Hecate Wiki Policies